Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to hot-gas cleanup systems for feed gas to turbines; and more particularly, to a filter assembly for such systems that includes an all metal fail-safe/regenerator device, containing high aspect ratio interlocked, intertangled fibers. Use of such fibers provides effective particle capture and eliminates the need for heat transfer surfaces, such as Raschig rings, and coarse/fine mesh screen fail-safe elements. The nested fiber bed is extremely resistant to degradation due to thermal shock and so particularly effective in its regenerator function.